Nobody Hurts Ziva
by Castleholic
Summary: When Ziva is hurt Tony steps in and handles it.


"Tony you're not my father, you can't tell me who I can and cannot date. It so happens I really like Ray." Ziva said storming out of the bathroom. Tony was crushed, he knew Ziva was an independent woman but most of the time she usually listened to what he had to say without flying off the handle. His first instinct was to follow her but he knew that would only make it worse, even though she had been in America for quite some time now, deep down she still had Mossad training in her and she would only inflict some kind of pain on him if he tried to talk to her anymore.

Tony walked out of the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks when he heard sobs, looking down he spotted Ziva. She was sitting against the wall, her knees curled up her chest and her hands covering her face. It was not very often the Ziva cried and when she did it usually surprised most people, but not Tony. He knew that that was the real Ziva, he knew the toughness she put on everyday was only a cover, he knew all she had been through and he understood why she was so strong and never let her feelings show when she had every right too. He sat down next to her and pulled her hands away from her face.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Tony asked her wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheek.

Ziva just looked into her eyes and then bent her head down not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes again.

"Ziva.." He said tilting her head up by her chin. "If you like him so much then why are you on the floor in tears?"

Ziva just shook her head not wanting to answer Tony.

"Look you're not going to feel better if you hold it in." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head against his chest, crying so heavily her whole body started to shake. Tony just held her waiting until she was ready to speak.

"He….cheated." She finally let out. Anger rose throughout Tony as soon as he heard this.

"Oh Ziva I'm sorry." Tony said holding her even tighter. Tony wondered how Ray could do this to her.

After about five minutes Tony broke the silence between them.

"Come on let's get back to work and then after we will deal with him." He said helping her up off the floor.

"Thank you Tony." She said wiping the tears from her face.

Hand in hand they walked back to the bullpen together.

"Nice of you…." McGee stopped mid-sentence noticing Ziva's red eyes and makeup streaks down her face. "What happened?" He asked, very concerned.

Tony shot him a look and McGee realized this wasn't the right time. Just then the elevator doors opened and out walked Ray.

"Hey babe." He said as he turned the corner to Ziva's desk. "You never answered my phone calls."

He leaned in to kiss her but she just turned her head and moved closer to Tony.

"Is everything ok babe?" He asked her moving closer to her, giving Tony a dirty look.

"Don't come any closer to me." She said trying to keep herself from crying.

"What did I do?" he asked acting confused.

"You know very well what you did. Who was the blonde girl you were with last night?" Ziva said her Mossad side kicking in.

"What blonde girl? I was home last night." He said. Tony could tell he was getting a little uneasy.

"Ray you know exactly what I'm talking about. You cheated on me last night, I have people who saw you, so we are through and you can leave." Ziva said. She went and took a seat at her desk pretending to be occupied with work.

"You can't just kick me out with letting me explain." Ray said.

"Oh I think she can." Tony said stepping into the conversation.

"This is between Ziva and I, I think you should back off." Ray said

"Don't talk to him like that." Ziva yelled at Ray, her voice cracking and the tears she was holding back came rushing out of her cheeks.

"Ziva I've got this." Tony said giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. He grabbed Ray's and dragged him to the elevator. As he waited for the elevator to arrive he turned to Ray and said

"If you ever try to talk to her in any way, so help me I will have so many people on your ass. You hurt her Ray and nobody hurts my Ziva." Just then the elevator doors open and Tony threw the shocked faced Ray into the elevator.


End file.
